gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosa Nostra
* Donny Bradshaw * Ophelia "Caterina Maletta" Bradshaw * Agent #1 (NPC) * Agent #2 (NPC) * Agent #3 (NPC) * Agent #4 (NPC) NPC = Non-player characters are open to be played, see the New Player Info. for info on how to apply to play. DEAD = Character is dead, there is no resurrection in this storyline so this means the character can never be played again. New players are encouraged to make up an Agent character to play in the role play, agents can be added at any time during the length of the storyline. All characters must be approved before they can be played. Please see the New Player Info. section on information how to apply to play a character, including current NPCs and original characters. Cosa Nostra * Franco Morelli ** Consigliere (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Soldato; Johnny Raponi (DEAD) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) * Crime Boss (NPC) ** Consigliere (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) * Crime Boss (NPC) ** Consigliere (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) * Crime Boss (NPC) ** Consigliere (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) * Crime Boss (NPC) ** Consigliere (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Underboss (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) *** Soldato (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Caporegime (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Soldato (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) ** Associate (NPC) NPC = Non-player characters are open to be played, see the New Player Info. for info on how to apply to play. DEAD = Character is dead, there is no resurrection in this storyline so this means the character can never be played again. New players are encouraged to make up an Cosa Nostra character to play in the role play, Cosa Nostra characters can be added at any time during the length of the storyline. All characters must be approved before they can be played. Please see the New Player Info. section on information how to apply to play a character, including current NPCs and original characters. Plot Points * Agents begin by taking two rooms on the same floor as the conference and one of the bosses, possibly other rooms as well on the other floors that are being occupied by the bosses. * Agents work to bug each room, with various plans. One such plan goes awry when a goon begins to figure out something is going on, one agent must attempt to make the situation appear normal and calm the situation. Baby involved in cover up. Goon is killed, must cover up his loss, and his body. * Agent suddenly a target when another goon begins to sniff around, and brings his suspicions of something not being right with the agent. * Crime boss "introduces" himself as a way of intimidating Agent, and is very suspicious of the agent but is intent to find out what is "wrong" with her himself. Becomes enamored, basically claims her though he remains suspicious of her, he lets her live to get to know her and to figure out if his suspicions are founded. * Crime boss closes in on agent, him believing that something is very fishy about her. Her team sacrifices her (including her father, who is lead agent). She must go under cover to survive, and she must survive among the crime boss and his men. | PlayerRequirements =All new characters must be applied for, and approved to be played in the storyline. No character will be allowed within the storyline without first receiving approval by the creators of the storyline. You can send the following information to RavenMun & Labratio; * Your Name/Nickname: * Character name: ** Character image/Avatar: (Please check the Models/Actor list for taken likenesses) * Affiliation: (Choose one; Agent, Undercover, Crime Boss, Consigliere, Underboss, Caporegime, Soldato/Goon, Associate. Secondary; Informant.) ** Alignment: (Choose one; Lawful Good/ Good/ Neutral Good/ Chaotic Good/ Lawful Neutral/ Neutral/ Chaotic Neutral/ Lawful Evil/ Neutral Evil/ Evil/ Chaotic Evil) ** Class: (Choose one; Brains/ Killer/ Muscle/ Planner/ Dealer/ Wealthy) * Relatives: (If any) * Base of Operations: You MUST submit your character idea for approval via email ONLY; any character ideas submitted in room, or by IM, will be immediately denied approval. Avatars/Character Images An avatar is a character's visual representation. All players must follow the Avatar rules; * Formats: .jpg, .gif * Size: 500 x 500 pixels of less in length; 75k or less in loading size. * Model for image must not already be in use (check Taken Models). * 3D renderings are not acceptable for play. * Model must be applied for at the same time that the character application is submitted, models may be taken on a first come first serve basis. Taken Models These are Actors, Actresses, Models, etc. that have been reserved for avatar use for a character. These models will not be permitted to be repeated, and they are first come first serve. You should get approval for your character first before possibly wasting your time in picture hunting, and picture creation. * Andy Garcia * Michael Madsen * Suggested models This is a list of actors or actresses that would make excellent avatars for use in the storyline. These are suggestions, and there is no guarantee that they aren't already in use, we will try to update this list as models are reserved but we do not guarantee that we will have an opportunity to update the list. However, if you look up an actor or actresses movies, you might get inspiration for another actor or actress. * Armand Assante * Al Pacino * Johnny Depp * Robert De Niro * Ray Liotta * Jason Isaacs * Joe Pesci * Val Kilmer * Tom Sizemore * Ashley Judd * Amy Brenneman * Drea de Matteo * Paulo Costanzo * Marlon Brando * Robert Duvall * Talia Shire * Jack Nicholson * Danny DeVito * Danny Aiello * Joe Mantegna * Alyssa Milano * Jason Gedrick | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}